


Just Deadlights

by Stef_0006



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Happy Ending, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_0006/pseuds/Stef_0006
Summary: !IT: CHAPTER TWO SPOILERS!When Richie saw Eddie die he was heartbroken. Later he finds out that Eddie's death isn't quite real.





	Just Deadlights

Richie threw a stone at Pennywise. “You want to play truth or dare?” he shouted at the spider-like clown “Here’s a truth you’re a sloppy bitch!” He turned to Bev and Bill who both looked at him like he was crazy. He gave them a small nod. Suddenly his mind went blank. He saw everything, yet nothing. 

He snapped out of it and landed on the hard stone surface. He saw Eddie throw a spear at Pennywise. Richie smiled to himself. “That’s my boy!” he said throwing his head back.  
Eddie ran over to Richie and leaned over him. Richie saw a wide smile on the shorter boy's face.

“Richie I think I killed it!” Eddie said excitedly “I think I killed it for good!” 

Suddenly something impales Eddie’s stomach. Richie watched with horror as blood started coming out of his mouth. He had a pained expression on his face. Richie couldn’t do anything. He was shaken, paralyzed.

“Richie,” Eddie said with a soft, hoarse voice. 

“Eddie” Richie whispered. Tears were gathering up in his eyes. He rolled the shorter man off of him. He was watching the love of his life die in front of his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Richie found himself on the stone floor again. Confusion rode him. He saw Eddie throwing the spear at Pennywise yet again. Eddie was alive Eddie was fine. He let out a relieved breath and realized. Deadlights. Those were just deadlights. 

Richie found the shorter man running up to him and leaning over him again. 

“Richie! I think I killed it! I think I killed it for good” Eddie said excitedly. But Richie was focused on what was happening behind Eddie. On pennywise. And just as he saw it the clown was prepared to stab Eddie. But Richie wouldn’t let him. 

“Eds quick! Behind you!” Richie yelled to catch his attention. Eddie turned around just in time and both men moved out of the way. Pennywise stabbed the stoned instead of Eddie. Richie stood up and rushed over to Eddie. He was okay. Thank God he was alright. He grabbed his hand pulling him up. The rest of the losers rush over to them.

“You guys alright?” Ben asked

“Yeah” Richie responded trying to catch his breath

“Quick, over there!” Bev yelled pointing to a cave. 

In there they made a rushed plan to defeat pennywise. 

“I made him feel small.” Eddie said, “If we all do it we can kill him!”

The losers nodded. They went out to the area where pennywise was. He was still large, but they surrounded him. Each loser throwing an insult at him.

“CLOWN” they yelled in unison as they watched the thing shrink more and more. They were yelling at him until he was backed up into a corner. Bill ripped out the clowns hard. Each loser put their hands around the heart and squashed it, finally defeating the monster. They all stood in shock for a minute, before jumping into each other’s arms. The group hug would have lasted forever if the sewers didn’t begin to collapse. They made their way out. And no one mentioned it but Richie and Eddie were holding each other’s hands all the way out. Once the sun shone on them was when they finally relaxed. They watched the house collapse inside of itself.

Richie and Eddie realized they were still holding hands and they awkwardly let go. They let go before the lips finally crashed against each other. The rest of the losers smiled at each other. They were waiting for this to happen for twenty-seven years now. After they pulled apart they rested their foreheads on each other. The losers applauded the couple who were smiling like the lovesick fools they were.

Later the losers went to the lake to wash al the dirt and blood off of themselves. Eddie was complaining about how they are all going to get sick. They all snuggled up on a rock in the middle of the lake. They were all laughing and talking, still filled with disbelief that they just killed a spirit that haunted Derry for centuries. And Richie? Well, Richie was sitting with his arms around Eddie. His Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! This is my first ever published work so it's kinda bad.


End file.
